Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh
is formed when the Shinkengers write the kanji for to make their Origami to combine. It is armed with the and a giant Secret Disk that doubles as the . Overview The transformation sequence begins with Shinken Red writing the kanji and shouting out, "Samurai Gattai!(Samurai Combination).The Shishi or Lion Origami becomes the head and the body, the Saru or Monkey Origami and the Kame or Turtle Origami became the arms, and the Ryuu or Dragon Origami and the Kuma or Bear Origami became the legs and the helmet. The arms and legs join together with the body and the helmet is put on to complete the transformation. The Shishi Origami head on its body can breathe fire in the attack. Other then that, ShinkenOh can take to the air with the , and separate from the Kame Origami to execute the . Both of ShinkenOh's arms can also fold back up to unleash a unnamed beam attack. Its finishing attack is the , where the kanji for appears seconds before the Shinkengers slash with their Shinkenmaru, with ShinkenOh repeating the motion. It can combine the four support Origami by performing . History circa 1992.]] ShinkenOh was shown to be used by the preceeding generation of Shinkengers and had presumably originated as far back as the very beginning of the war with the Gedoushu three hundred years ago. The Origami that composed ShinkenOh were derived from the original Ushi Origami. Origami Shishi Origami The is Shinken Red's totem Origami that forms the head and main body of ShinkenOh. Its emblem form is an irregular pentagon (resembling that of a piece). The Shishi Origami is given to the incumbent inheritor of the name ShinkenRed in the Shiba lording family. In battle, the Shishi Origami can rearrange itself into a plane-like form to allow it to fly. In this form, it can execute its attack, a dive bomb attack that has the Shishi Origami ablaze that's strong enough to kill the more weaker Ayakashi. Ryuu Origami The is Shinken Blue's totem Origami that forms the left leg and helmet of ShinkenOh. Its emblem form is a hexagon. The Ryuu Origami is given to the incumbent inheritor of the name ShinkenBlue in the Ikenami vassal family. In battle, the Ryuu Origami is able to shoot a stream of blue fire in its attack. Kame Origami The is Shinken Pink's Origami, a sea turtle, that forms the right arm of ShinkenOh. Its emblem form is a circle with a base. The Kame Origami is given to the incumbent inheritor of the name ShinkenPink in the Shiraishi vassal family. While giant and in emblem form, the Kame Origami can create a whirlwind while spinning towards its opponent. Kuma Origami The is Shinken Green's totem Origami that forms the right leg of ShinkenOh. Its Emblem Form is a square. The Kuma Origami is given to the incumbent inheritor of the name ShinkenGreen of the Tani vassal family. In battle, it is able to stand up and use its claws to maul Ayakashi. Saru Origami is Shinken Yellow's Origami that forms the left arm of ShinkenOh. Its emblem form is a triangle with squared-off edges. The Saru Origami is given to the incumbent inheritor of the name of ShinkenYellow in the Hanaori vassal family. In battle, it uses its fists in punching attacks, swinging off buildings to help with momentum. Other Combinations *Prior to learning the proper way of combining by Takeru, Ryuunosuke lead the other four to combine their origami together, ultimately leading to them stacking on top of each other in shape-form in a formation that resembled a stick of oden, as noted by ShinkenYellow and Ootsumuji. It was ultimately useless, but Kotoha liked this formation as well. Gallery Shinken Red cockpit.jpg|Shishi Origami cockpit Shinken Blue cockpit.jpg|Ryuu Origami cockpit Shinken pink cockpit.jpg|Kame Origami cockpit Shinken Green cockpit.jpg|Kuma Origami cockpit Shinken Yellow cockpit.jpg|Saru Origami cockpit Shinken-Oh cockpit.jpg|Shinken-Oh cockpit Flyingshnkenoh.jpg|Cho Samurai Gattai Tenkuu ShinkenOh cockpit Shinkenika.jpg|Ika Shinken Oh cockpit File:Sishicartoon.jpg|Shishi Origami drawn in Engine soul style File:Ryuucartoon.jpg|Ryuu Origami drawn in Engine soul style (behind Birca) File:Kamecartoon.jpg|Kame Origami drawn in Engine soul style File:Kumacartoon.jpg|Kuma Origami drawn in Engine soul style File:Sarucartoon.jpg|Saru Origami drawn in Engine soul style SSS-Kabuto ShinkenOh.png|Kabuto ShinkenOh SSS-Kajiki ShinkenOh.png|Kajiki ShinkenOh SSS-Tora ShinkenOh.png|Tora ShinkenOh SSS-Ika ShinkenOh.png|Ika ShinkenOh Kyoryu ShinkenOh.png|Kyoryu ShinkenOh Samurai Formation 23.PNG|Samurai Formation 23 Later history Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including ShinkenOh which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, ShinkenOh fought alongside Senpuujin and Muteki Shogun to destroy Buredoran of Chimatsuri. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Shinkenger, SamuraiHaOh appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :ShinkenOh: to be added :Tora ShinkenOh: to be added :SamuraiHaOh: to be added :Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh: to be added Tora ShinkenOh (Dice-O).jpg|Tora ShinkenOh as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O SamuraiHaOh (Dice-O).jpg|SamuraiHaOh as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh (Dice-O).jpg|Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O ToQ-Oh ShinkenOh ToQ-Oh ShinkenOh is the ToQgers' version of ShinkenOh which is formed when the Shishi Origami-based Shinkenger Ressha replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. Shinkenger Ressha The Shinkenger Ressha is the Legend Sentai ToQ Ressha associated with the Shinkengers, based on the Shishi Origami. It can replace Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh to form ToQ-Oh ShinkenOh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. Notes *The suit actor for Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. *On the box of the DX ShinkenOh toy, the Shishi Origami is erroneously spelt as "Sisi Origami". Appearances **''Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency'' **''Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines'' **''Act 41: The Sent Words'' **''Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition'' **''Act 43: One Last Sword'' **''The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act'' **''Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House'' **''Act 45: The Impersonator'' **''Act 46: The Showdown Clash'' **''Act 47: Bonds'' **''Closing Act: The Samurai Sentai is Eternal'' * Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle}} See also External links *ShinkenOh at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Tora ShinkenOh at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **SamuraiHaOh at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ShinkenOh at the Dice-O Wiki **Tora ShinkenOh at the Dice-O Wiki **SamuraiHaOh at the Dice-O Wiki **Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Mecha (Shinkenger) Category:Five-Piece Combination